


【STONY/盾鐵】MY SWEETIE

by Hosoya_coco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosoya_coco/pseuds/Hosoya_coco
Summary: Steve與Tony同居設定下的甜甜圈事件。





	【STONY/盾鐵】MY SWEETIE

最近Steve只擔心一件事。

「Tony！怎麼又會有甜甜圈的盒子！」

「我不是說了不要再買甜甜圈嗎！Tony！」

「天啊！Tony你不要再吃甜甜圈了！」

――就是Tony的甜甜圈症候群。

眾所周知，Tony對甜甜圈的鍾愛不是一般的大，只要味道好就一概都會放進口，價錢從未不是考慮因素下每每都是數盒數盒地入手。Steve老早發現這個問題，於是說好每天最多一個作為接受同居的要求。Tony最初當然爽快答應，同時理所當然地，以他的一貫作風，不出數天就打破約定了。

Steve剛從浴室出來，看到Tony隨便坐在沙發上，毫無掩飾地把甜甜圈的盒子擺在大腿上，邊觀看著無聊的清談節目邊吃著甜甜圈，才剛吃完一個又馬上拿出另一個大口一咬，Steve不禁下意識地扶一扶額。

「Tony。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

Steve知道這是Tony的明知故問。

「我覺得我們應該談談。」

Steve走近茶几，按下遙控上顯示關閉電源的按鈕，頓時整間房子只剩下Steve的聲音，還有Tony咀嚼甜甜圈的怪聲。

「嗯。」Tony看著Steve的一舉一動，點了點頭。「很好，我也覺得我們需要談談。」再舔了舔留有砂糖的指頭後再望向Steve。「首先呢，我明白老頭子不太會用這世紀的電子科技，讓我解釋多遍，我家的電視很高智能可以聲控的，你隨口說句靜音它就會閉嘴，所以不要再用手控了。當然，如果還有甚麼不懂我Tony Stark願意再為你服務不用客氣。」

「…好我會改的。」

面對愛人一如以往的調侃，Steve顯然無力還口，於是開門見山地把話題直接帶出。

「但關於甜甜圈的事，我也希望你能改…」

「噢Steve，我很高興你提起了甜甜圈。」還未等對方說完Tony就打斷了Steve的說話，然後在包裝亮眼的盒子中拿出了一藍一紅的甜甜圈展示給Steve看。「你知道嗎？這家店超會賺錢，竟然出了美國隊長和鋼鐵人的口味！雖然就是在吃色素朱古力啦，但你看，連你頭盔的小翅膀也有附加上，很可愛不是嗎？所以我買了兩對，那就可以一起品嘗，很貼心對吧？」

望著說起甜甜圈就兩眼發光的Tony，Steve發現到自己不經意地揚起了嘴角後馬上用手掩飾。然而，雖然很高興愛人有想起自己，但他始終得要跟對方說清楚。

「Tony，謝謝你，真的。不過現在能聽我說說嗎？」Steve神色凝重地直視著那褐色的眼眸，等待對方的回應。

「……好吧。」

像是感受到Steve的認真，Tony除了說好外都不知可以回甚麼。他把甜甜圈都放回盒子裡，然後把盒子整個擺在茶几上，半躺半坐的靠在沙發面向對方。

「聽著，Tony，我真的很希望你能減少吃甜甜圈的次數。」

「我記得好像是你叫我不要經常那麼緊張？所以我才選擇吃甜甜圈放輕啊。」Tony把指頭指向Steve，想要明示是對方的錯。

「甚麼…」對方突然把責任卸給自己，Steve有點措手不及。「我不是…我不是不准許你吃，只是你也吃太多了吧，每天都吃三四個，糖分攝取過多不太健康吧。」

「不健康？拜託，你看我多強壯，有腹肌也有二頭肌…」

「還有個小肚子，對吧？別告訴我沒有，我看到你穿西裝時那辛苦的樣子，褲頭緊了不少吧？」

「噢，所以就是嫌我胖了的意思嗎？」

說罷，Tony翹起雙手，眼露不滿的板起面凝視著Steve。

Steve馬上知道自己說錯話了。

「不，Tony，我沒有這個意思。」見到形勢不對，Steve趕緊否認。他深呼吸一下，把雙手輕輕搭在對方肩上，碧藍的眼對上褐色的瞳。「我只想讓你知道，我真的，真的很擔心你和你的健康。我可不想看到深愛的人身體不適。」

「…所以真的不是嫌我胖了？」

Tony顯然對戀人批評自己身形這點仍耿耿於懷，看著對方皺起眉認真地問道的樣子，Steve忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「說甚麼傻話，我都決定了以後要跟你在一起，只要你是我喜歡的那個Tony Stark，身形甚麼根本不重要吧，對吧？倒不如說，即使你變得比Hulk還重我也不會嫌棄你，會一起在你身邊愛你的。」

Steve掛起迷人而溫柔的笑容，雙手輕撫著Tony的面，二人的距離近得彷彿能感受到對方的呼吸。

天啊又來了，老頭子突然的愛的告白。

「我都不知你那麼會撩人。」

「你知道的，我只會撩你。」

「…」

儘管對著這個來自四十年代的男人已有好一段日子了，但Tony至今還未能適應對方突如其來坦率露骨又毫不掩飾的甜言蜜語，每每聽到他都難得地會感覺一瞬的害羞，偶爾，像現在，甚至會不自覺地在面頰印上一絲豔豔的緋紅。

「所以今後遠離甜甜圈好嗎？」

「…我試試吧。」

「謝謝你，Tony。」

Steve在清秀的面上勾出一抹莞爾，伸手把愛人拉進懷。

「噢不。」

在對方的懷裡呆不過幾秒，Tony突然推開了Steve，故意與對方拉開了距離。

「Steve你還是不要太接近我比較好。」

Tony站了起來，在盒子裡取出藍色帶有小翅膀的甜甜圈後走離沙發，拋下Steve獨自一人慒然。

「嗯？為什麼？」比起Tony又順手牽了個甜甜圈，Steve更在意對方那令人匪夷所思的話。他一面疑惑地拉開有點濕透的衣領嗅了嗅。「才剛洗好澡我身體可不臭啊？」

「這會影響我的健康，你說的。」

「你在說甚麼？怎麼我都聽不懂的。」

Tony笑了笑，無視滿頭問號的Steve，把甜甜圈大咬一口。

「呵呵。」

怎麼會有遲鈍得那麼可愛的老頭子。

――比甜甜圈還要甜的你。

**Author's Note:**

> 總覺得甜甜圈的題材就可以是滿滿的糖，抱著這種感覺就寫了第一篇公開的Stony。  
> 關於標題，假裝做個雙關就用了''Sweetie''連繫甜甜圈味道的甜和二人關係的甜蜜。  
> 自己眼中的二人是很容易吵架的，不過即使Tony的嘴砲()再尖酸刻薄，感覺Steve就是很會遷就戀人的那種好男人所以也很容易地就能和好呢。  
> 還有，你可能發現Steve的對話中充滿很多句「Tony」，那是因為自己一直迷之喜歡Steve叫Tony時的各種語氣所以...那就只是自己的私心了(
> 
> 繼續謝謝看到這裡的大家呢！


End file.
